Agents of SHIELD: It'll Get Better
by Alasse Fefalas
Summary: After Daisy's vision has come to past, she locks herself in the cell once again until May comes to talk to her. Spoilers for 3x22 Ascension. Canon character deaths. One-shot.


**It'll get better**

By Alasse Fefalas

The automated doors opened with a soft whooshing sound. May stepped into the white cell, her sights trained on the person on the bed, hugging her knees, curled up so tightly around herself she looked like a little blot on the large bed.

"Simmons said you didn't touch your food again," May said flatly, folding her arms. "You have to eat, Daisy. Starving yourself isn't going to do any good."

"I'm not hungry," Daisy mumbled, her voice sounding hollow despite being muffled by her buried face.

"That's what you said yesterday." May clenched her fists, her jaw tightening ever so slightly at Daisy's stubbornness.

Daisy lifted her head slightly. Her face was pale, her eyes red and slightly swollen. There was a haunted look in her eyes, making her look much older than she was. "Not hungry," she repeated through trembling chapped lips.

May's lips went into a line and she marched right up to Daisy and pulled a bottle of water and a banana out of her pockets. "Drink, and eat. I don't want to have to pull you there," she ordered.

Daisy gave May a questioning look. "There where?"

May placed the items on the bed, in front of Daisy's bare feet. "You'll find out once you eat," she said succinctly before turning around and starting towards the containment module. "I'll come back for you in half an hour."

There was no sound of movement as May exited the cell and into the module. It was fine with her. She knew it would take time for Daisy to cope with the events that happened two days ago. All she needed Daisy to do was not try to atone for it by giving up her own life.

May wasn't at all surprised to see Coulson standing outside the door when she walked into the corridor. He was leaning against the wall, trying to act casual, but his face was as tense as his shoulders.

Coulson immediately straightened when he saw May. "How is she?"

May shook her head. "Still not eating."

Sighing, he slumped back against the wall, worry written all over his face. "It's been two days..."

"It's only been two days," May corrected. "Give her time."

"Okay," nodded Coulson resignedly. "Are we still bringing her there?"

"Only if she eats."

True to her word, May returned to Daisy's cell in thirty minutes. She glanced at the items she had left her. The bottle was empty and the banana had a bite taken off it. May approached her and placed boots by the side of the bed.

Daisy gave her a sullen look before slowly moving from her protective position and put the black boots on. There were no laces - velcro straps had replaced them. The laces could do more harm, and there was no way May would give them to her. Standing up, May nodded to her and walked into the containment module. Daisy hesitated before finally following her. When the doors closed, they started ascending.

"Where are we going?" Daisy asked again, her voice rough.

"Out," answered May.

"Where?"

May looked at her, her face expressionless. "Out," she repeated.

When their journey upwards ended, the doors opened. A black unmarked SUV was waiting at the hangar exit, the blast doors wide open. May walked over to the driver's seat and brought the engine roaring to life. As Daisy buckled in beside her, May took a bottle of water from the car's drinks holder and thrusted it into her hands. "Drink," she ordered.

Mutely, Daisy took the bottle of water and ignored the older woman. Instead, she turned away and stared out the window. Although slightly annoyed, May gave no indication of it. She closed her door and drove off.

The journey was long - three and a half hours long - and silent throughout. The loud gravel roads they travelled made no space for conversation, and neither was in a chatty mood. May periodically glanced at Daisy, to check on her, but the Inhuman kept her gaze away, preferring to look out at the open area outside than to look at her. She noted, though, that the bottle of water was slowly getting sipped dry. "Good," May thought. "She needs it."

Gravel made way to soil halfway as they entered a forested region. May drove through dirt roads, and then into smaller paths that could barely fit the car. When the road got too small, May stopped the car and hopped out, Daisy following suit. She pointed diagonally to her right and started in the direction. "This way."

Daisy sighed, following the Agent deeper into the forest, who walked around trees and under low hanging branches. "How far away is it?" she asked, her voice still scratchy.

"Not far," came May's simple reply.

Shaking her head, Daisy kept her pace, stumbling frequently over the uneven ground. She had to stop a few times to catch her breath and clear her head of the dizziness that had crept up her neck. Whenever she stopped, May stopped as well, waiting ten steps in front of her. When she straightened, May would nod and continue towards their mysterious destination.

After fifteen minutes of walking, they reached a small natural clearing. Towering trees encircled the area, forming a ring of protection around the empty lot of land. The earth in the clearing had been disturbed, and Daisy saw two branches jutting out of the ground unnaturally. She turned to May, who had a solemn expression on her face. Her eyes were soft and sad, a slight dampness glinting in the light that was streaming through the leaves.

"Coulson and I found this place during one of our missions long ago. It's uninhabited so no one would come snooping around," May said quietly as she walked over to one of the sticks her fingers caressing the top. "No one would try digging Andrew up."

Daisy walked up to her mentor. She could make out a rough "AG" carved into the branch. "When did you...?"

"Yesterday. Coulson and I..." she trailed, her eyes faraway. Shaking her head, May looked at the other marker in the ground. "We couldn't retrieve a body, but that doesn't mean he doesn't deserve a grave," she said, her voice soft.

Daisy turned, choking back a sob when she saw "LC" roughly carved out on the front of the stick. Her hand flew to her mouth, trying to hold back the tears that spilled despite her best efforts. Her knees gave way but May caught her before she fell and slowly lowered her onto the soft earth. "Lincoln-!"

May pulled the younger woman tight in her arms, letting Daisy cry into her shoulder. Daisy's sobs pulled on her heartstrings and there was nothing she could do but hold her.

"Coulson asked him to join us," May said quietly when Daisy had calmed down a little. She was still holding on to her, stroking Daisy's head like a young child's. "He said he wasn't a real hero. I think he was wrong."

"It's my fault," sobbed Daisy. "He died because of me."

"No," May said firmly. "It's not your fault. You told me every Inhuman has their purpose. Saving the world from Hive - that was his."

"But it doesn't make me feel any better," Daisy cried.

"No," May said gently, "it doesn't. Yes, it'll hurt. That hurt will probably stay with you for a long time, but trust me, Daisy, that it WILL get better."

Daisy looked up, her eyes red and swollen. "How long...?"

May shook her head. "Weeks, months, even years. But that day will come, when you think of Lincoln and only the best times that you shared will be what comes to you first."

Sniffing, Daisy wiped her eyes with her sleeve. A small smile lifted the corners of her lips. "Thank you, May."

May cracked a rare smile as she let go of her Agent. Standing, she patted Daisy's head and walked to the edge of the clearing, letting Daisy have a few private moments with herself. It wasn't long until Daisy stood up, her face looking better than it had been the past two days. Nodding to Daisy, May smiled to herself as she turned and started towards the SUV.

She knew Daisy was going to be okay.

Fin.

* * *

A/N: This took me a LONG time to write oh my god. I'm so mad over how the season ended and that May didn't get to tell Daisy that she cared about her?! Ok I'm just super salty over everything which is why I needed to write this. Mama!May taking care of her Baby!Daisy. These two are so important to me, urgh.

Anyway, I hope you liked it! Leave me a note and tell me how you feel! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
